Le Punisher
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Savez vous ce qui est l'homme le plus dangereux au monde, c'est l'homme qui n'as plus rien a perdre. -One Shot- classé M pour langage vulgaire


Une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année était assis confortablement sur son siège et utilisait ton téléphone intelligent, elle actionna l'application enregistreur et le déposa sur la table devant elle. Elle pris ensuite une cigarette de son sac et l'offrit a l'homme en face d'elle, celui ci ne bougea pas et continua de fixer le vide derrière la dame. Elle fit un sourire et plaça le tube dans sa bouche avant de l'allumer avec la petite flamme qu'elle produisait avec son doigt. Elle regarda plus en détail l'homme devant elle, enchaîné a plusieurs endroit qu'il lui est difficile de bouger, le visage couvert de coupure, un bandage sur le nez indiquant qu'il est sûrement fracturer, un œil très enflé, une lèvre fendue et des bandage sur les mains. L'homme faisait peur a voir.

-Et biens Monsieur Midoriya, et si vous me racontiez un peu votre histoire?

-Et pourquoi je devrait madame?

-C'est mademoiselle, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de me marier.

-Voyez vous, moi j'ai eu cette chance et je l'ai perdu.

-Justement, je veux que le monde connaisse le motif de vos actions, pourquoi un si bon élément de notre société est devenue une si grande...

-Menace? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai saigner touts ces porcs ces dernières années, pourquoi j'ai tuer touts ces salopards, très biens ma chère dame, je vais vous raconter une jolie histoire, je vais vous faire découvrir c'est quoi la vrai société que nous chérissons tous. Vous voulez que je commence par ou?

-Le commencement serais biens.

-Oh non, pour cela il faut remonter biens plus loin, Voyez vous, touts les hommes ne naissent pas égaux, vous le savez sûrement déjà, mais a quel age l'avez vous réaliser?

-je ne sais pas, ver mes 15 ans sûrement lorsque la plus belle fille du lycée m'as piquer mon copain du moment.

-Voyez vous, moi j'avais 4 ans.

-Si jeune?

-Hélas oui, voyez vous, j'ai toujours voulu devenir un héro, j'idolâtrais All Might plus que tout, je voulais devenir comme lui, un héro qui sauverais le monde avec un sourire au visage mais il s'avère que mon rêve ne se réaliserai jamais!

-Car vous n'avez pas d'alter?

-Exactement, vous êtes intelligente.

-Je suis journaliste, c'est mon travail!

-Laisser moi continuer, j'avais 4 ans lorsque mon rêve de devenir héro s'est écroulé. Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais pu arrêter des vilains sans un alter et mon meilleur ami de l'époque pensait comme moi.

-Qui était cet ami

-Kacchan!

-C'est un drôle de nom?

-Son vrai nom est Katsuki Bakugo. On se connaissait depuis les couches. On voulais tout les deux être héro alors tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de l'encourager a en devenir un. On s'était même fait une promesse, on intégrerais tout les deux Yuei, Lui dans la filière héroïque, moi la filière étude générale, lui deviendrai un grand héro, le numéro 1 et moi je serais un excellent détective, je traquerais les vilains et lui les appréhendais, l'équipe parfait en sois mais...

-Mais?

-Mais la vie est une putain de garce voyer vous. Kacchan n'as jamais intégrer Yuei, a nos 15 ans un Vilain a avec un alter qui transformais son corps en matière visqueuse avais réussis a se sauver de la poigne des héros et a tenter de se s'échapper en douce en ''empruntant'' son corps, il l'as tuer. Mon meilleur ami est mort car la si belle justice n'as pas été capable de garder en captivité ce monstre qui s'était échapper de la prison quelques jours auparavant. Ce jour la je suis un peu mort en dedans mais j'ai tenu ma promesse a Kacchan et j'ai intégrer Yuei, j'ai fini premier de classement a toutes les matières, j'entraînais mon corps pour être un vrai athlète, enchaînant divers arts martiaux a la musculature a la course, je comblait mon manque d'alter par mon intelligence et par mes efforts que je me poussait a bout a chaque jours. Je ne m'était pas fait énormément d'amis a Yuei, j'étais même asocial comme certains aurais pu me décrire jusqu'au jour ou je l'ai rencontrer.

-Qui?

-La plus belle et la plus intelligente femme que j'ai eu l'honneur de croiser dans toute ma chienne de vie , Mei Hatsumei. Elle était dans la filière support, c'était la plus grande inventrice que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer, même le héro inventeur Power Loader n'arrivais pas a toujours la suivre dans ses projet. Je l'avais rencontrer lorsque j'ai eu un jour besoin d'un gadget pour mes entraînement, je ne me rappelle plus c'était quoi mais je me rappelle de son visage, de sa voix, de ses manies. On c'est parler plusieurs fois et je l'ai inviter a sortir un soir, on a développer une relation et ça a fini en histoire d'amour. Elle m'as apprit a vivre, a être heureux, a me faire des amis bref a être quelqu'un. A notre sortie de Yuei on se fréquentait depuis déjà deux ans et bien que certains on trouver que c'était vraiment trop tôt je l'ai demander en mariage. On c'est marier quelques mois plus tard et la vie a voulu nous faire plaisir moins d'un an après nous accueillons notre premier enfant, mon fils Katsuki nommé en l'honneur de mon meilleur ami. Entre temps j'ai intégrer la police et Mei travaillait indépendamment à la maison a inventer des armes et autres objets pour les héros. Les années passèrent et je gravit du galon, moins de 5 ans plus tard j'étais détective et nous avons accueillit notre second enfant, une petite fille nommée Komari.

-C'est bien joli ça mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse!

-Je sais ce qui vous intéresse, vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis devenu un monstre? J'y viens justement, c'est la partie la plus drôle de l'histoire. Depuis plusieurs mois je remarquais que de plus en plus de vilains que les héros appréhendait se retrouvais souvent libéré par manque de preuve ou réussissait a s'échapper de la garde a vue de la police après que les héros remettait a la police les criminels, je trouvais cela étrange et j'ai commencer a enquêter de mon coté. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir un vrai trafic d'influence qui était remplis de pots de vins et cadeaux se faisait aller a certains haut gradé. J'ai bien tenter de trouver les fuites mais ils s'était biens protégés. Certains héros était de mèches pour faire des arrestations spectaculaire et récolter de la gloire et l'argent. J'ai tenter d'en parler a mon chef car j'avais confiance en lui et ça a été ma première erreurs.

-Votre chef?

-Kenji Tsuragamae, j'avais toute ma confiance en cet homme. Je lui ai expliquer mes soupçons et mes craintes, lui demandant une équipe pour enquêter officiellement sur cette affaire, il me rassura en me disant qu'il s'en occuperais personnellement que cela relevait de plus haut que lui et moi. J'étais soulagé persuadé que c'était l'homme le plus droit que je pouvais connaître. Il me suggéra de prendre des vacances avec ma famille en me disant que ça allait brasser dans les bureaux et que pendant un bon bout de temps par après je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps a leur consacrer, je trouvais l'idée bonne alors je rentra chez moi plus tôt ce jour la et annonça la bonne nouvelle a ma femme et mes enfants, les jours suivant nous nous sommes retrouvé sur une plage et j'avais emmené ma mère avec nous pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec ses petits enfants...Izuku fit une pause les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

La journaliste s'alluma une autre cigarette, captivé par l'histoire de l'homme enchaîné devant elle.

-Que c'est il passé la bas?

-La plage était assez déserte, j'aurais du me douter de quelque chose maintenant que j'y repense, il n'y avais que des hommes sur cette plage, aucune famille, aucuns enfants riens, juste une dizaine d'hommes. Un moment donné j'entends un cris et je vois un vilain qui incendiait ma pauvre mère. Ce fut une vraie boucherie ils ont massacrer ma femme et mes enfants de sang froid, j'ai tenter de les arrêter mais ils m'ont eu en premier. Il leva un peu son chandail et on voyait d'énormes cicatrices sur son abdomen. Ils ont crus m'avoir blessé mortellement et un d'eux c'est pencher sur moi et m'as dit quelques mots a l'oreille.

-Et quel était ces mots?

-Le boss n'aime pas trop qu'on fouille dans ses affaires.

-Arrêtez moi si je me trompe, mais vous n'avez parler de vos doutes qu'a une seule personne?

-Vous êtes bonne, j'ai su a cet instant que ce bâtard a tête de chien m'avais trahis, mais ça ne comptait plus vraiment car j'allais mourir dans les prochains instants avec ma famille,

-Et comment avez vous survécu?

-La ''chance'' a voulu que quelqu'un avec un alter de guérison est passé près de cette plage plus tard. Elle m'as sauver a temps mais n'as pu riens faire pour ma famille. J'étais encore faible, cette personne allait appeler les ambulances lorsque je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle m'as ramener chez elle et a continuer de me soigner quelques temps. J'ai du lui raconter qui j'étais et ce qui était arriver, et que si elle parlait de cet incident a quelqu'un et que ça s'ébruitait elle se ferais très certainement tuer également. Je suis rester chez elle presque un mois pour me remettre de mes blessures et lorsque je fut sur pied je l'ai quitter d'un simple adieu.

-Vous ne retournerez pas la voir?

-Non, je mettrai sa vie en danger, elle m'as sauver mais être près de moi équivaut a faire son testament.

-Et qu'avez vous fait après vous être remis de vos blessures?

-Je savais que j'étais recherché, ils n'avais pas retrouver mon cadavre donc ils se doutait que j'ai survécut. J'ai donc élaborer un plan de vengeance seul de mon coté. Ma maison était surveillé mais je connaissait assez bien les environs pour pouvoir y entrer sans être vu. Par chance ils n'avais pas encore vider la maison, j'ai pu donc commencer a rassembler l'équipement que j'avais besoin.

-dites m'en plus.

-Ma femme fabriquait des armes pour héros, elle avais des centaines de prototypes et projets terminés a la maison, en plus des armes que je possédais pour mon travail, j'ai tout embarquer et je suis aller me cacher dans un entrepôt loué sous un faux nom. C'est la que j'ai mis au point mon plan, j'ai enquêter dans les bas fond de la ville, cogner aux bonnes portes, parler aux bonnes personnes et obtenus des nom.

-Et après?

-Après je les ai punis.

-Punir, ce n'est pas a vous de punir les gens monsieur Midoriya, c'est a la justice.

-Au cul la justice! Cette putain de justice avais détruit ma vie, elle relâche de dangereux meurtrier pour quelques dollars, ce n'est pas de la justice ça ma chère. La seule vraie justice que je crois maintenant est celle au bout de mon fusil.

-Vous êtes fascinant monsieur Midoriya, vraiment fascinant.

-Vous voulez savoir la suite ou pas, alors taisez vous. Comme je vous disais, je les ai retrouver, tous un après l'autre. Les premiers ont été facile, je n'avais qu'a me poster dans un immeuble avec un sniper et le travail était fini d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Pour certains j'ai du aller au corps a corps, par chance avec les bébés de mon épouse j'avais de bonnes armes pour faire le travail, poing électrique, bouclier énergétique personnel, vision infrarouge, lames rétractable, nommez les et je l'avais. J'ai donc éliminer tout les mercenaires qui ont tuer ma famille mais il manquait quelqu'un sur ma liste.

-Leur chef?

-Exactement. Il s'était bien protéger lorsqu'il avais compris que ces hommes était ciblés les uns après les autres et il était bon, c'est lui qui m'avais tout appris, mais il restait une différence entre lui et moi.

-Et laquelle?

-Je n'avais plus riens a perdre.

-Qu'avez vous donc fait?

-J'ai jouer a son jeux, un soir qu'il rentrait du travail il ne s'attendait sûrement pas a voir de la visite chez lui, quel fut sa surprise lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle a manger et qu'il trouva son épouse attaché sur une chaise de cuisine et moi assis a coté d'elle mangeant un bon steak

-Vous avez torturer une pauvre innocente?

-Vous me prenez pour un monstre, biens que j'avais une arme pointé sur elle jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal, je ne l'ai qu'attachée et expliqué qu'on attendait son mari pour le souper, lorsque ce chien galeux entra dans la cuisine il fut très obéissant. Je l'ai donc assis et menotté également a une chaise.

-Et ensuite?

-ensuite je l'ai forcé a tout confessé, ses actions illégale pour de l'argent et du pouvoir jusqu'à l'assassinat de ma famille, sa femme était livide, elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait, elle le traitait de monstre, se demandant comment il avais pu faire cela a des enfants qu'il avait vu des leurs premiers jours de vie. J'écoutais en silence les injures de son épouse et un moment donné je me suis adressé a elle. Je lui ai demandé pardon, elle ne savais pas pourquoi je m'excusais, et c'est la que je me suis retourné et que j'ai froidement assassiné son mari. J'ai déposé un appareil sur la table qui avait enregistré tout les aveux et je l'ai rassuré en lui disant qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait. J'ai quitter la demeure et j'ai appeler les forces de l'ordre pour qu'ils viennent prendre en charge la femme le plus rapidement possible.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous veniez de terminer votre vengeance, mais ces événements ils remonte a quoi déjà, un bon 4 ans. Pourtant vous avec continuer vos massacres, quel était votre motif derrières ces meurtres?

-J'ai réaliser quelque choses pendant ces moment, les meurtrier ne sont pas punis, lorsqu'ils sont arrêté par un héro ils sont envoyé en prison et y passe un long moment, mais après, riens, ils sortent et combien recommencent a tuer les jours qui suivent, presque tous. Les victimes eux restent mortes, ils ne sortent pas de leurs tombes après un moment pour recommencer a faire ce qu'ils aiment. Quelqu'un devais les punir, et comme notre si belle justice n'as pas les couilles de le faire, je me suis donné la mission de les punir comme ils se doit. Alors j'ai commencer a faire le ménage, a punir ceux qui doivent l'être, pendant toutes ces années j'ai tuer et tuer des meurtriers et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter.

-Vous êtes donc comme le tueur Stain?

-Bullshit, ne me comparer pas a ce taré, oui il a une idéologie qui dit qu'il y ai trop de mauvais héros pour les mauvaise raison, mais de la a tuer des héros innocent qui font leur travail et tente de protéger ce pays, ça ne passe pas. C'est drôle justement que vous me parler de Stain. Savez vous comment il est mort?

-Non, c'est vous?

-Ouais, il m'avais donner rendez vous un soir dans une ruelle, il croyait qu'on partageait les même idéals, je l'ai laisser parler et parler, il parlait vraiment trop, un moment donné il m'avais tourné le dos et je lui ai simplement vider un chargeur dessus, j'aimais vraiment pas ce type.

-Vous êtes cruel.

-j'ai fait ce qui devais être fait, c'était un tueur.

-Et ça a du prendre le héro numéro 1 pour vous arrêter, et encore la, il parait que vous lui avez donner tout un challenge.

-Le Million est un bon héro, on dit que c'est le successeur de All Might, et après avoir reçu des coup de sa part, je le crois, mais je ne pouvais me rendre, j'avais encore du travail a finir, j'avais encore des gens a aller voir et a punir.

-Et que ferez vous le jour ou quelqu'un viendra pour vous? Vous êtes quand même un tueur vous aussi.

-Il est mieux de ne pas me manquer.

-Je vous aime biens Midoriya, vous savez que vous serez juger, et je suis près a parier mon salaire annuel que vous serez retenu coupable, ça vous fait quoi?

Izuku se mit a rire d'un rire dément

-Vous savez, uh...ces gens? ceux que j'ai buter, les gens que j'ai tuer? Je veux que vous sachez que je le ferais encore. C'est un cirque, vous savez? C'est une mascarade, du théâtre. C'est de la merde de penser comment je suis fou. Je ne suis pas fou...Je ne suis pas fou. OKAY? Je sais ce que j'ai fait, Je sais qui je suis, et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide de personne. Je suis biens dans ma putain de tête, et tout les trou du cul,...tout les enfoirés, toutes les merdes que j'ai buter, je l'ai fait...parce que j'aime ça. Putain que j'ai aimer. Je suis assis ici,,,et çà fait juste me démanger. Ça me démanger de le faire encore et vous penser quoi?, vous pensez m'envoyer dans un asile? Ou un gentil docteur vas tenter de me faire arrêter ce que je veux faire? Détrompez vous, ça n'arriveras pas! Not on my watch! Vous m'appeler le Punisher, c'est ça? Le gros méchant Punisher. Et biens me voilà, vous me voulez, vous m'avez, JE SUIS LE PUNISHER! Je suis juste ici, vous le voulez, je vous l'offre. Et tout ceux qui vont m'entendre et penser que je suis pour demander grâce, et biens vous pouvez baiser mon cul! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ? Je suis coupable, Aller, juger moi! Je suis COUPABLE, vous m'entendez! COUPABLE! COUPABLE!

Les agents présent dans la salle emmenèrent Izuku de peur qu'il attaque la journaliste, juste avant qu'il ait franchit la porte elle pu lui dire une dernière phrase

-Vous savez monsieur Midoriya, je ne suis pas contre ce que vous avez fait, il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse, et ça a du être vous.

Izuku lui fit un sourire avant d'être reconduit dans sa cellule. Il fut jugé d'une sentence a vie et enfermé dans une prison a sécurité maximale. On pensait ne plus entendre parler du dangereux criminel du nom de Izuku Midoriya mais il n'y entendait pas de cette façon. Enfermé dans la prison, il réussis a s'échapper de sa cellule et a faire un ménage dans la prison, touts les prisonniers reconnu coupable de meurtre il les tuais de sang froid, et lorsqu'il eut fait le tour. Il s'évada, nul ne su comment il réussit ni même si il avait des allié de l'intérieur mais le résultat fut le même. Izuku Midoriya, surnommé le Punisher par les médias recommença sa croisade contre les meurtriers en liberté. Est-ce qu'un héro mettra fin définitivement a son massacre, personne ne le sais, mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il n'arrêtera jamais de punir ceux qui doivent l'être!


End file.
